Hyung
by kasumi misuto
Summary: Cuma kisah bromance DBSK/TVXQ di masa-masa kuliah yang penuh cerita random nan absurb. Brothership Homin with other chara from JYJ (Jaejoong,Yoochun and Junsu).
1. Chapter 1

Hyung

.

.

Enggak kok... Yunho tidak khawatir mengenai keselamatan sang donsaeng yang bisa dibilang dewasa itu. Meskipun dalam hati selalu mengelak dan berharap kalau sang adik mau bermanja-manja dengannya lagi. Brothership Homin with other chara from JYJ (Jaejoong,Yoochun and Junsu).

.

.

.

"Min... kuliah! Bangun woy!"

Suasana mansion langsung berubah mencekam ketika anak tertua dari keluarga Jung ngamuk-ngamuk akibat sang adik yang belum bangun-bangun juga. Para maid sudah bersiap untuk sembunyi di tempat kerja masing-masing ketika hawa dingin mencekam sang tuan muda melewati mereka. Mereka hanya berharap kalau tuan muda Chwang (begitulah para maid senior yang pernah mengurusi bocah kecil nan usil itu) selamat dari amukan beruang jadi-jadian keluarga Jung.

Mohon jangan ucapkan kata-kata itu di depan yang punya julukan.

Karena itu hanyalah hasil celetukan sang adik yang emang dasarnya usil.

"Bentar,Hyung!"

"Cepetan bangun!"

"Ini masih baru keluar kamar mandi. Uogh!"

Gedebuk!

Dan pada maid hanya bisa meringis ketika membayangkan sang tuan muda yang terpeleset di kamar mandi. Yunho hanya bisa ber-facepalm ria ketika mendengar suara yang dapat dipastikan akibat adiknya yang pecicilan itu. Walah,muka sama sifat sama saja.

Padahal dulunya ketika menjadi mahasiswa S1,dirinya juga pecicilan bersama anggota lainnya. Namun dia tidak akan pernah menceritakan hal itu pada si Voldemin. Takutnya nanti bakalan muncul senyum penuh siasat yang bakalan berakhir nikmat bagi si kunyuk satu itu.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir...

Kok enggak ada suara ya?

Dengan langkah penuh khawatir, Yunho segera menuju ke kamar sang dongsaeng yang berada di ujung dan jauh dari dapur (untuk antisipasi tukang makan yang ngabisin bahan makanan di dapur ketika tengah malam).

"Min? Hey? Kau tidak apa-apa di dalam sana?"

"Hiks..Appo..."

Dengan kemampuan hapkido yang tak diragukan lagi,pintu kamar Changmin pun terbuka dengan model baru. Yakni tidak bergeser secara horizontal namun langsung rebah bak seorang tahanan yang sujud minta ampun. Yunho masih sempat-sempatnya menunjuk seorang tukang kebun yang memang sedang sibuk di halaman depan dengan aura mengerikannya bak diktator.

"Kau,panggil tukang service dan ketika aku pulang nanti sudah seperti semula."

"I..i..iya tuan."

Yunho pun segera masuk ke dalam kamar dan menemukan Changmin yang terduduk di depan kamar mandi. Dengan sigap di pegang-pegang nya tubuh Changmin untuk mengecek adanya luka. Yang dicek hanya mempoutkan bibirnya dan hanya bisa diam saja.

Oke,

Yunho akui kalau dirinya memang over protective kalau masalah si dongsaeng yang satu ini. Pasalnya meskipun di umur yang bisa dibilang dewasa dan menginjak dunia perkuliahan,wajah imut dari sang dongsaeng merupakan tipuan yang membahayakan sang pemiliknya sendiri. Apalagi ketika senyum. Yunho yakin kalau senyumannya mampu membuat para 'noona-noona' yang berada di sekitar sang adik langsung menoleh dan menawarinya es krim lali berujung ke naik mobil... diajak ke... ya gitulah...

Para anak kecil akan langsung berkumpul dan salah tingkah (namun Yunho tidak akan komen apa-apa karena dia juga menyukai anak kecil).

Belum lagi namja-namja penyuka sang pretty boy...=,=

Sungguh,Yunho tidak bisa membayangkan kalau tiba-tiba saja ada van yang berhenti di dekat adiknya...lalu tiba-tiba saja meraih tubuh sang adik dan terjadi penculikan...=,=

Alah Yunho... pemikiranmu kejauhan.

Lagipula sudah ada beberapa kenalannya yang berada di Universitas yang sama. Yunho yakin kalau mereka bakalan overprotective pada sang adik yang suka menyembunyikan perasaan dari orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya.

Sebentar...

Yang dia periksa adalah si Lord Voldemin (Yunho hanya tak sengaja mendengarkan gosip dari para maid yang selalu penuh bunga-bunga ketika membahas kejahilan sang adik,jujur saja... mananya yang imut sih dari perlakuan ajahil si dongsaeng?)

"Hyung..."

"Hm?"

"Hari ini enggak usah kuliah,ya?"

Oke, setelah analisis singkat,akhirnya Yunho tahu akal bulus si Jung Changmin.

"Cepetan ganti baju dan berangkat..."

"Tap... tapi... Hyung..."

Aarrgghhh... kenapa harus dengan puppy eyes itu lagi? Kenapa harus muncul doe eyes dan... yang mirip bambi itu?!

Tahan...

Tahan...

Demi masa depan sang dongsaeng tercinta...

"Tahukah kau kalau kelulusan itu selain berdasarkan nilai praktikum dan teori juga disertai kehadiran? Sudah berapa hari kau bolos?"

Changmin cemberut.

Saking kesalnya (ditambah sedikit gemas),Yunho dengan cepat melepaskan kaos yang dikenakan oleh sang adik dan menggantinya dengan kemeja kotak-kotak formal. Dengan cepat disisirnya rambut sang adik dan dengan gerakan halus ditatanya rambut dan penampilan sang adik...

Yunho mendongak ketika dirinya membenarkan kemeja sang adik. Disana dia menemukan sang adik malah cengengesan namun dalam posisi ditahan.

Dasar Mimin...=,=

"Wae?"

"Ani..."

"Kau sudah besar dan... aiissh..."

Yunho segera mengulurkan tangannya untuk diraih oleh Changmin. Namun Changmin hanya cemberut. Dengan perasaan gusar diraihnya lengan kanan Changmin secara paksa.

"Kajja..."

'Manja dikit enggak papa kan?'

Sungguh, Yunho merasa kalau ada bisikan dari Changmin namun dirinya tidak dapat menangkap secara jelas.

.

.

.

to be continued.

A/N:

Suwer, Kasumi termasuk dalam tipe kritis kalau mau nge fans sesuatu. Jadi Kasumi googling gak karuan mengenai TVXQ dan personil-personil nya. Ketika cocok jadi sosok idola,maka Kasumi bakalan setia (?). Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari MV nya TVXQ yang Catch me serta nonton hello counselor episode 95 yang bintang tamunya TVXQ (wkwkwkwk) plus come to play nya yang juga khusus DBSK wkwkwkwk. Disana Kasumi nemuin MAX yang imut banget dan... aarrrghhh... #banjir nosebleed

Cukup sekian dan mianhe kalau kebanyakan curcol...

Review?

Ada yang mau lanjut?


	2. Chapter 2

Hyung

.

Chapter 2

.

.

mobil yang dikendarai oleh anak tertua keluarga Jung pun berhenti di depan gedung pasca sarjana. Yang satunya sudah menunjukkan aura-aura wibawa yang cukup 'wah' sedangkan yang satunya sudah cemberut luar biasa.

"Turun,Min. Jalan sendiri sana ke fakultasmu. Fakultas seni di seberang sana,"perintah sang kakak sambil keluar dari mobil. Yang disuruh hanya menjalankan perintah dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Pulang jam-"

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

Duh.

Lord Voldemin ngambek.

Belum selesai Yunho membuka mulut,sang adik sudah memasang wajah was-was dan saat itu juga dia merasakan kalau ada sesosok bayangan hitam melesat dan...

Menyerang si adik...

"Minnie...!"

"Uwogh...!"

Dan terjadilah peluk-pelukan yang dramatis.

Karena yang dipeluk menunjukkan tanda-tanda kesulitan bernapas. Mata bambinya mengarah ke arah sang kakak. Namun yang dipandang hanya menutup pintu mobil dan memeberi gestur bagi kedua orang yang berada di depannya untuk minggir sebentar.

"Miinnniiiee... Aigo... makin hari kok makin imut aja sih?!... Hm?Hm?HM?!"

"APPO...APPO...Jae hyung... appo..."

Dan mata Yunho hanya tinggal segaris ketika melihat Jaejoong yang merupakan mahasiswa satu angkatan dengannya sedang sibuk mencubiti pipi Changmin. Changmin sendiri berusaha untuk menghindar namun sudah dipeluk-peluk oleh Jaejoong.

Matanya sibuk menerawang atau lebih tepatnya mencari sosok yang biasanya berjalan dengan langkah malas ke arahnya.

Oh...

Itu dia...

Cowok yang dianggap paling malas namun paling banyak pacarnya. Sosok itu memberikan gesture pada Changmin yang sibuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan maut ala Jaejoong.

"Biarin,nanti kalau capek dia bakalan diam sendiri..."komennya ketika sepasang mata bambi melancarkan tatapan memohon padanya.

"Yoochun hyung..."rengek Changmin dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Melihat hal itu,Jaejoong malah meraih pipi Changmin dan...

"Haduh... neomu kyeopta... mmmuuuaacchh...muach...muach.."

Dan pipi Changmin dihujani dengan ciuman oleh Jaejoong. Changmin yang frustasi hanya bisa merengek untuk dilepaskan.

Matanya melihat ke arah sang Hyung yang sebenarnya.

Kok ga ada reaksi sih?

Kok Yunho hyung ga beri reaksi yang berarti sih?!

Kok kelihatannya Yunho hyung rela gitu kalo dongsaengnya jadi dongsaeng orang lain?

Pikiran Changmin terus memutar kalimat-kalimat tadi hingga akhirnya berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari Jaejoong. Dan dengan muka yang ngambek luar biasanya,dia mem-poutkan bibirnya dan mengambil tasnya yang masih berada di dalam mobil.

Sebelum yang lain berkomentar,Changmin sudah melesat menuju ke fakultasnya dengan aura marah (yang imut meskipun cemberut).

"..."

.

.

.

"Nah,sekarang kita akan melanjutkan materi yang kemarin mengenai memahat. Saya akan berkeliling untuk melihat progress kalian."

Seorang pemuda dengan kemampuan 'dacare' yang cukup keren (bahkan ada beberapa teman sesama mahasiswa yang menyarankan dirinya untuk masuk sastra jepang daripada masuk ke pendidikan seni) menoleh ke arah teman di sebelahnya.

Sejak tadi dia merasakan aura biru tua yang mencekam di sebelahnya. Ditambah tinggi badan serupa tiang listrik,seisi kelas mata kuliah seni kriya berusaha untuk tidak mengadakan kontak dengan makhluk setinggi tiang listrik itu.

Yang dibicarakakan malah menatap penuh amarah ke arah hasil pahatannya yang kurang 25% lagi itu. Pahatannya memang cukup rapi dan hampir membentuk wajah manusia yang keren.

Lalu matanya menoleh dengan tatapan nyalang ke arah satu-satunya orang yang masih berani menatapnya.

"Waeyo? Junsu-ya?"

"YA!Aku ini lebih tua darimu tahu!"

Yang dinasehati kembali ke arah hasil pahatannya.

Yang diabaikan hanya menghela napas dan berharap kalau sang sahabat segera waras. Pasalnya,kalau si Umin sudah kehilangan akal warasnya bisa bahaya.

Huft...

Mari kembali ke tugasnya masing-masing...

Namun belum sampai pahatnya mencapai ke arah kayu yang akan dibentuknya,dia secara tak sadar menoleh ke arah teman di sebelahnya.

"Huh!Rasakan ,Hyung! rasakan!" ucap sosok tiang listrik itu dengan muka berapi-api. Pernah nonton film horror jepang tentang mengirimkan kutukan pada boneka jerami? Seperti itulah adegan yang dilihatnya hanya saja boneka jeraminya diganti kayu yang hampir selesai dipahat. Mahasiswa yang bernama Junsu itu hanya bisa menghela napas berat. Jadi Si Umin lagi ada masalah sama Yunho hyung?

Junsu hanya bisa berdoa agar kayu pahatan Changmin yang hampir selesai tidak terbelah jadi dua. Namun yang namanya sahabat ya harusnya saling mengingatkan..

KAN?

"Hey,Changmin-ah..."

Sosok bermata bambi itu menoleh dengan cepat. Dan Junsu bersumpah kalau baru saja dia melihat kilatan cahaya terbakar di mata bocah yang bernama Changmin itu.

"Hati-hati... sayang pahatanmu itu... kayumu bisa terbelah dua dan kau harus mengulang lagi untuk pahatannya..."

"Jadi kamu lebih mementingkan kayu ketimbang perasaanku,Junsu hyung?" ucap Changmin sambil berubah mode menjadi mahasiswa biasa (?). Junsu bersumpah (lagi) kalau dirinya melihat transformasi mata yang berapi-api berubah menjadi mata bambi yang berkaca-kaca.

"Ya! Aku kan ga tahu apa-apa. Kok kamu salah in sih?!" ucap Junsu membela diri.

Changmin mem-poutkan bibirnya. Niatnya sih mau curhat tapi geplakan dari belakang kepalanya membuatnya meringis sambil mengelus-elus bagian belakang kepalanya yang berdenyut. Ditolehnya ke arah Junsu yang juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Mereka sama-sama mendapatkan geplakan di belakang kepala oleh sang dosen...

.

.

.

"Jadi gitu ya? Hm..."

"Nde? Kan gak adil. Kau gak merasa cemburu ketika tahu kalau Hyungmu itu lebih perhatian ke aku?" tanya Changmin sambil mengambil alias memesan satu porsi makanan lagi. Dengan lahapnya dimakan porsi keduanya itu.

Jujur,Junsu sendiri juga tidak menyalahkan sang kakak yang begitu terpesona dengan keimutan makhluk yang namanya Changmin. Jadi dia hanya bisa memperhatikan Changmin yang makan bak manusia kelaparan di depannya.

Hingga Changmin akhirnya berhenti makan dan kini duduk bersandar sambil mem-poutkan bibirnya yang sintal(?) itu.

"Kenapa? Kok berhenti,Min?"

"Dah habis.."jawab Changmin sambil terus menatap ke arah sepatunya alias ke arah bawah.

"O-oh..." ucap Junsu agak canggung.

"Enggak pesen lagi?"

"Ahjumma nya tadi bilang kalau itu adalah porsi terakhir..."

"O-oh..."

awkward lagi...=,=

"Kau bener-bener imut sih..." ucap Junsu blak-blakan. Yang di tatap malah menatapnya dengan ekspresi tak percaya tingkat dewa.

"Junsu hyung denger ga sih ceritaku tadi?" ucap Changmin sambil menghentakkan kakinya persis seperti anak kecil yang keinginannya tidak terpenuhi. Junsu makin gemas.

Kalau begini dia jadi iri pada Jaejoong bukan karena hyung nya itu memberikan kasih sayang yang berlebih pada Changmin. Tapi karena Jaejoong memiliki kesempatan penuh untuk memeluk maupun menciumi makhluk imut sejagat raya yang berada di depannya.

Sedangkan dia?

Memeluknya saja cuma sekali waktu dia menjadi anggota panitia ospek jurusan seni. Itu pun ketika adik tingkatnya yang satu ini hampir terpeleset waktu masa hari terakhir ospek jurusan. Yah,terpeleset plastik basah lagi...=,=

Dengan kejadian itu,Junsu berharap kalau dirinya bisa bertemu dengan si mahasiswa baru itu sebelum dirinya lulus. Dan Tuhan pun mengabulkannya dengan adanya sang kakak yang mengatakan kalau dirinya punya teman yang dengan adik yang imut.

Dan Tuhan sepertinya bermurah hati lagi dengan adanya waktu mengulang salah satu mata kuliah di semester genap ini karena si Changmin juga mengikutinya.

Junsu hanya bisa mengucap syukur...

Tiba-tiba saja yang di perhatikan nya malah merogoh tasnya dan sibuk dengan ponselnya. Lalu sepasang mata bambi itu menoleh ke arahnya. Junsu hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya hingga senyum dengan miss-match eyes menyambut penglihatannya .

"Ada berita bagus apa,Min?"

Tiba-tiba saja tangannya ditarik dan mau tak mau dia hanya bisa mengikuti arah larinya Changmin.

"Tadi Yunho hyung sms terus ngajak kita makan bareng di mall..."ucap Changmin dengan aura bahagianya.

Ohh...

Jadi dengan iming-iming makanan Changmin bisa langsuang melepaskan perasaan dendamnya?

Ho

Ho

Ho..

Tanpa mereka sadari,sang pengirm hanyalah 'pengirim gelap yang meminjam ponsel Yunho'...=,=

.

.

.

to be continued...

see u in the next chapter...


	3. Chapter 3

Hyung

.

.

chapter 3

.

.

.

Seorang penjaga keamanan mall hanya bisa menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika melihat 'penampakan' yang begitu aneh yang baru saja melewatinya. Matanya sibuk memperhatikan gerak-gerik absurb dari dua orang itu yang akhirnya hanya bisa menahan tawa ketika dua orang remaja telat dewasa (?) itu sibuk muter-muter di sekitar eskalator.

"Ya,Changmin-ah! Pelan-pelan napa! Uwogh..."

"Bentar-bentar... dimana ya katanya Yunho hyung tadi? Bentar aku cek dulu... Eh,sambil jalan yuk!"

Junsu merutuki dirinya yang seharusnya tidak perlu mengikuti keinginan si Lord Voldemin satu ini. Seharusnya dia sibuk mengurusi tugas besok mengenai seni grafis. Belum lagi dia juga harus menyelesaikan 7 sketsa dalam satu minggu.

Sebentar...

Bukankah anak seni juga begitu?

Kok rasa-rasanya dia tidak pernah melihat Changmin menggambar sketsa ya?

Ck ck ck

"Nah,Junsu hyung! Itu!Ah... akhirnya ketemu juga... hore..."

Jujur,Junsu ingin ber facepalm ria ketika menyadari kalau mereka jadi tontonan para pengunjung mall. Kalau begini terus,mau ditaruh mana kamus bahasa jepang nya?

Oh salah,

Maksudnya mukanya sebagai seorang mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang memiliki masa depan sebagai guru seni. Bukan sebagai tokoh lawak ataupun ketoprak.

"Bentar... meja nomor 15...15... oh disa..."

Junsu segera mengalihkan perhatiaanya ketika suara Changmin yang antusias berubah menjadi suara penuh lelah dan aura-aura menyerah...

Dan dirinya pun melihat ke arah meja nomor 15...

Ada seseorang yang melambai... ke arah mereka...

Di sebelahnya terdapat beruang jadi-jadian yang terlihat sedang dalam masa hibernasi...

Oke,

yang melambai tadi bukanlah seseorang yang 'biasa'...

Melainkan...

"Changminnie..."

Huft...

"Lho? Jae hyung kok ikutan kesini juga sih?" tanya Changmin sambil mengambil tempat duduk di depan Jaejoong dan Yunho. Junsu pun duduk di sebelah kanannya sedangkan Jaejoong tiba-tiba saja mengangkat kursi yang tadi diduduki olehnya ke samping kiri Changmin.

Yunho yang baru sadar ketika mendengar suara ribut-ribut segera melihat ke depan dan menemukan Changmin yang sudah menjadi isi sanwich oleh dua orang manusia yang bernama Jaejoong dan Junsu. Dan ketika diperhatikan,Changmin kelihatannya sedang cemberut.

"Hyung,katanya mau makan bareng. Kok ada Jae hyung sih?" ucap Changmin sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Jaejoong yang sedang sibuk dengan menu makanan yang ada. Yunho hanya bisa ber-facepalm ria.

"Yang sms tadi buka aku. Tapi dia..." ucap Yunho sambil menunjuk Jaejoong dengan dagunya. Changmin langsung bertingkah bak anak yang tidak mendapatkan jatah THR idul fitri dengan pose duduk cemberut (lagi) sambil menggerutu. Junsu yang merasakan aura biru dari Changmin segera mengusap-usap punggungnya.

"Ngomong omong,kenapa kok Junsu juga ikutan?" tanya Jaejoong. Namun sebelum dibalas oleh yang disebut namanya,Changmin hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kan Yunho hyung bawa Jae hyung,jadinya aku bawa Junsu hyung..."ucap Changmin sambil tersenyum dengan menampakkan miss-match eyes-nya. Jaejoong hampir mimisan.

"Kau mau makan apa?"

Suara baritone yang melayang di udara membuat Changmin menatap Yunho dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca bahagia. Dan hal itu suka membuat suasana berganti menjadi 'kondusif'. Jaejoong dan Junsu hanya saling senyum satu sama lain karena akhirnya si Umin tidak ngambek lagi.

"Aku mau yang itu,itu sama itu!" ucap Changmin sambil menunjuk ke arah tempat-tempat pemesanan makanan yang terjejer di sepanjang stan. Yunho hanya mengangguk-angguk dan memanfaatkan kemampuan ingatannya sedangkan Jaejoong hanya mmenahan tawa.

Sedangkan Junsu sudah seperti ikan yang berada di luar air.

"Oke,aku pesan yang disana,Changmin yang di pojokan dan Junsu yang di tengah! Fighting!" ucap Jaejoong berapi-api. Yunho hanya bisa ber facepalm ria namun matanya tidak bisa beralih dari para ibu-ibu yang menatap meja mereka dengan aura bunga-bungaan.

Pasti mereka sedang bergumam 'Ah... indahnya masa anak muda...'

Jaejoong yang sudah selesai memesan makanan pun beralih ke arah Changmin yang sedang sibuk dengan map menu. Dirinya yakin kalau Changmin yang memesan tentu saja bercabang-cabang dan ujung-ujungnya bikin kantung kering. Jadi jangan pernah mentraktir Changmin kalau kau belum siap dengan konsekuensinya.

"Sudah bisa menentukan pesanannya?"

"Hm.. ini oh ya! Yang ini... terus ini... terus..."

Changmin yang sibuk meneliti daftar menu tiba-tiba merasakan kalau dirinya sedang diperhatikan. Ketika mendongak,dirinya menemukan seorang remaja seumurannya yang menatapnya intens. Jujur,Changmin merinding ketika sosok berpakaian bak koki (yang dia rasa adalah tukang masak di stan itu) menatapnya penuh determinasi.

"Uwooggh... jadi kamu ya yang potonya sering nangkring di wallpaper hape-nya TOP hyung? Walah... kirain cuma khayalannya hyung doang. Tapi ternyata beneran ada!"

Sungguh, Changmin hanya bisa menaikkan sebelah alis...

"Oh ya,kenalin! Seungri dari seni musik! Aku jadi koki disini bareng ama Tabi-ahjussi~~" ucap 'bocah' yang dipanggil Seungri dengan tangan yang melambai-lambai tidak jelas.

Sebentar...

Ahjussi?!

"Sudah bisa menentukan pesanan?"

Dan suara baritone dari sang Ahjussi pun mengudara dengan jelas. Membuat Changmin berjingkat mundur yang kemudian ditangkap oleh Jaejoong yang pada awalnya memiliki niatan untuk mengagetkan Changmin.

"Hup! Hayo... kalo jalan-jalan hati-hati dong... eh?! Seuhyun?!"

"Jae hyung kenal ama dia?"tanya Changmin sambil menunjuk-nunjuk koki yang diberi julukan Ahjussi oleh Seungri. Jaejoong pun mengangguk dan menawarkan jabat tangan pada TOP. Lalu tiba-tiba saja TOP menunjuk ke arah Changmin dengan muka datarnya.

"Kakakku benar-benar tergila-gila padamu. Berhubung kau ada disini,kau mau kukenalkan dengannya?" ucap TOP dengan nada baritone yang membuat Changmin bersembunyi di belakang Jaejoong. Sedangkan Seungri sendiri malah ngakak dengan menggunakan kain serbet untuk menahan tawanya.

"Hyung! Kau itu terlalu blak-blakan! Muahahaha!"

"Terus maunya gimana? Daripada tiap hari melihat Se7en hyung senyum-senyum kaya orang gila ketika melewati fakultas seni mendingan diketemuin aja!" ucap TOP sambil memegangi wajan yang siap untuk mencium pipi kanan Seungri. Seungri sendiri malah melet-melet seperti nenek lampir dan terjadilah 'perang dunia' entah yang keberapa di stan yang awalnya ingin dikunjungi oleh Changmin.

"Minnie-yah..." bisik Jaejoong dengan memegangi kedua bahu Changmin. Changmin yang menatap Jaejoong akhirnya mengangguk paham ketika Jaejoong memberikan isyarat untuk kabur...

.

.

.

Beberapa maid hanya bisa mengintip dari ruang kerja mereka ketika melihat tuan muda Chwang sedang berkonsentrasi dengan tugasnya. Berkali-kali alisnya mengerut bak berusaha untuk menyatu dan kemudian kedua pipinya menggembung bak rakun. Ditambah dengan hearphone yang dipakainya, para maid sukses kabur ke pos masing-masing demi menghilangkan image imut yang baru saja dikeluarkan oleh si tuan muda.

"Chwang,enggak mau makan dulu?"

Changmin mendongak dan menemukan seorang Ahjuma yang dia kenal semenjak balita. Senyum dengan aksesories miss-match eyes pun muncul.

"Nanti saja,nanggung 2 sketsa..." ucap Changmin sambil menggambar siluet seorang gadis di kertas putih tebal ukuran F4. Kegiatannya pun berhenti ketika sebuah tangan mencubit pipi kanannya.

"Aigo... tuan muda Chwang menolak makanan? Ya ampun... ternyata ada hal lain yang mampu mengalihkan perhatian tuan muda ya? Apakah dia adalah yeoja yang digambar oleh tuan muda?" tanya sang ahjuma sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kertas sketsa Changmin.

Changmin pun merona...

"Enggak... cuma ... aku penasaran dengan Eomma..." bisik Changmin. "Berkali-kali aku berusaha untuk mengingat wajahnya,namun yang ada hanyalah wajah yang samar-samar..." ucap Changmin lirih.

Sang ahjuma pun menghela napas berat dan mengusap-usap kepala Changmin. Hingga tiba-tiba saja Changmin menatapnya dengan muka yang berbinar-binar.

"Enggak apa-apa kok... sebagai gantinya... mau enggak Ahjuma aku gambar buat tugas sketsa mingguanku?" ucap Changmin dengan puppy eyes nya yang terkenal.

Dan sang Ahjuma hanya bisa tersenyum malu-malu sambil bergaya bak model.

"Yang bener nih? Ahjuma kan enggak secantik Han Ga In lho..." ucap sang Ahjuma. Changmin hanya tertawa sambil menyiapkan lembaran barunya.

.

.

.

Changmin yang sudah puas dengan sketsa yang sudah selesai dan segera mengumpulkan dan merapikan alat-alatnya.

Tiba-tiba saja sofa yang didudukinya terasa naik dan dia pun menoleh ke arah Yunho yang mengambil selembar kertas polos dan mulai menggambar sesuatu. Dia hanya bisa menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Dengar-dengar tadi kau lagi galau tentang wajah Eomma ya?" tanya Yunho sambil sibuk menggambar entah apa. Changmin akhirnya bersandar di sofa dan menatap langit-langit.

"Aku hanya tahu wajah Appa..."

"Di foto keluarga kan ada..."

"Aku tidak bisa... kalau ikut yang difoto nanti jadinya tidak hidup.."

"Bukankah kalau hidup malah lebih menyeramkan?"

"Hyyunnngg...!"

"Iya iya... bercanda..." ucap Yunho sambil menggerakkan pensil gambar tipe hb di kertas yang dipegangnya. Changmin hanya mengasumsikan kalau Yunho sedang berusaha untuk mengingat sang ibu.

"Kapan ingatan terakhirmu?" tanya Yunho tanpa memperhatikan Changmin yang sudah bersandar dan mengambil pose santai di sebelahnya. Changmin yang mendengarkan pertanyaan Yunho berusaha untuk mengingat-ingat memori masa kecilnya.

"Eum... Ada banyak lego yang disebar di lantai. Lalu ada anak yang mengambil sebuah dan menyembunyikannya. Lalu kamu berebut dan tahu-tahu ada yang mengangkat tubuhku ke atas...eh!"

Yunho yang merasa diperhatikan segera menoleh dan menemukan Changmin yang menatapnya dengan muka penasaran.

"Yang ngangkat aku bukan Hyung kan? Eh... kalau di hitung-hitung... "

Yunho pun tergelak mendengarkan cerita absurb Changmin. Dia hanya bisa tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya. Ketika sudah puas,dia menoleh ke arah Changmin yang cemberut.

Dan senyum sejuta watt (dia ingat Changmin pernah mengejeknya dengan kalimat itu waktu Yunho berhasil menggaet seorang cewek dengan senyumnya) pun muncul. Changmin yang menerimanya segera menutupi wajahnya.

"Uwogh! Hyung! Hemat energi napa! Global warming nih!" ucap Changmin dengan gaya sok dramatis. Membuat Yunho menghela napas panjang.

"Jadi kau lupa siapa yang memintakan kembali isi legomu itu? Lupa siapa yang merapikan semuanya dan kemudian membelikanmu es krim... yah... meskipun waktu itu Eomma melarangku untuk memberikan es krim padamu..."

Dan mata Changmin pun melebar bak boneka bambi alias 'anak ilegal' Yunho.

"Orang yang mengangkatmu itu adalah Eomma... ketika kau diangkat,kau segera menyelusupkan kepalamu di leher kanannya."

Changmin hanya bisa terdiam. Semuanya terlihat begitu samar-samar.

Yunho hanya bisa tersenyum tanpa memamerkan gigi putihnya. Lalu dia meletakkan sketsanya (yang menurut Changmin sudah selesai) dan berlalu menuju ke dapur setelah mengacak-acak surai hitam sang namdongsaeng.

Changmin hanya bisa menaikkan kedua bahunya dan meraih kertas yang digunakan Yunho untuk menggambar. Siapa tahu Hyung nya yang satu itu menggambar wajah sang Umma.

Dalam waktu sepersekian detik alis kirinya pun naik beberapa senti...

Disana terdapat sebuah gambar pemandangan... ada sawah (yang terlihat seperti ubin warna hijau di mata Changmin)... ada gunung (yang mirip seperti karakatau kembar)... Dan ada beberapa orang yang sedang membajak sawah (pernah lihat gambaran orang-orangan yang ditemukan di gua-gua prasejarah yang mengindikasikan bahwa zaman itu terjadi di zaman batu palaeolithikum?)...

"HYUNG! KOK GAMBARNYA GINI SIH!" teriak Changmin dengan tingkatan nada mencapai 3 oktaf.

Dan Yunho hanya bisa tersedak air putih di dapur...

.

.

.

to be continues

.

.

.

Jujur,Kasumi cuma bisa ngakak ketika ngeliat video running man episode 27 (bener g ini episodenya?) yang nampilin gambaran Yunho mengenai badak...8D...

Bahkan temen Kasumi yang wajahnya stoic tingkat dewa ikutan ngakak ketika nonton bareng Kasumi.

Sebenarnya Kasumi mau bikin fluff ataupun yang bikin hati meleleh di bagian akhir. Namun karena kena kontaminasi jadilah seperti ini...

See u in the next chap...^,^


	4. Chapter 4

Hyung

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

"Hey, adikmu masih lama ya tampilnya?"

"Diem lu! Bentar lagi pentasnya anak seni bakalan muncul! Lagipula kau sudah kutraktir makan-makan sama tiket gratis."

"Hah, anak musik sudah selesai tampil dari tadi."

"Bentar napa… tunggu dulu…"

Dua orang yang sedang sibuk berbincang satu sama lain hanya bisa menganga lebar ketika muncul serombongan anak jurusan seni lukis yang berjalan memasuki gedung luas universitas.

"Uwooo….. awas ada tsunami!" teriak salah satu anak seni dengan membawa sebuah kertas lebar bertuliskan 'We believe you! Kim Junsu!'

Oke, dua orang yang ikut tersingkir akibat munculnya tsunami manusia anak jurusan seni lukis adalah Jaejoong yang dengan antusias ingin melihat penampilan sang adik yang katanya bakalan mewakili anak seni dalam pentas seni tingkat universitas.

Yang satunya adalah Yoochun yang ogah-ogahan akibat salah kirim pesan di WA. Maunya bilang ya ke UKM anak karate malah ngirim ya ke sahabatnya yang ngebet pengen menyemangati si adik yang 'berjuang'. Dan jadilah dia yang diseret-seret ke pentas adu kreativitas.

Tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong menunjukkan tingkah laku yang aneh yang ternyata sibuk meraih ponselnya yang terdapat di saku belakang celana jeans-nya (pernah lihat ulat hijau gembul yang di sodok-sodok makek tusuk gigi? Seperti itulah bentuk Jaejoong sekarang). Yoochun hanya bisa ber-facepalm ria melihat Jaejoong yang tingkahnya tidak bisa dideskripsikan lagi.

"Uwah! Akhirnya dapet!"

Pic!

"Yeobseo?"

"Jaejoong? Lihat Changmin ga?"

Dari seberang terdengar nada khawatir Yunho yang seperti seseorang kehilangan kartu ATM-nya. Jaejoong malah celingak-celinguk melihat ke segala arah.

"Enggak Yun, emangnya dia enggak bilang mau kemana?"

"Katanya mau ke adu kreativitas di kampus. Kau ketemu dia enggak?"

Jaejoong menghela napas. Perasaan Changmin udah besar tapi Yunho tetap memperlakukan Changmin bak Minnie yang…

Yah begitulah…

"Aku ini di bagian tribun. Tapi aku enggak ketemu sama dia. Mungkin saja dia jadi panitia, Yun."

"Okelah."

Pic!

"Yunho?" Tanya Yoochun sambil menghindari dengan lihainya arus manusia yang terus dorong mendorong sana sini. Jaejoong menggangguk dan memberikan sebuah tatapan penuh 'kebijaksanaan'.

"Lebih baik kau siap-siap karena sebentar lagi…"

Ddrrrttt…dddrrrttt…

Kini Yoochun hanya bisa menggeliat-geliat untuk menjawab panggilan dari Yunho yang juga sedang sibuk mencari sang namdongsaeng.

.

.

.

"Dan inilah dia! Kim Junsu dari prodi pendidikan seni!"

"Uwwooohhhh!"

Aura genderang bak perang pun menyelimuti seisi gedung dan sontak membuat para yeoja disana menganga melihat penampilan Junsu yang biasa-biasa saja (atau bahkan terkesan imut-imut) menjadi berkharima.

 _Tarantallegra jeulkyeobwah tarantallegra eumage chwihae_

 _Tarantallegra mwo eottae tarantallegra mangseorijima_

 _Tarantallegra eumageun tarantallegra neukgineunkeoya_

 _Tarantallegra isungan tarantallegra momeul deonjyeobwah_

Jaejoong sudah berekspresi bak seorang ayah yang bangga karena anak laki-laki satu-satunya bisa memenangkan nominasi bergengsi. Sedangkan Yoochun berkali-kali mengucek-ucek matanya untuk mengecek apakah sosok blonde itu benar-benar Junsu si hybrid antara bebek dan lumba-lumba itu.

 _What music would you listen to hey_

 _What music would you listen to hey_

 _What music would you listen to hey_

 _What music would you listen to come on_

Music berakhir dengan ending yang 'dramatis'. Junsu dengan aura-nya yang begitu berbeda mengakhirinya dengan senyum 'nakal' yang sukses mebuat para yeoja menganga dan para namja menunjukkan aura biru dengan translasi 'ada saingan baru yang terlalu sulit dicapai'.

"Ya ampun."

"Hm."

Dua orang yang menjadi 'tokoh' utama disini hanya bisa berkata dan bergumam kata-kata yang sulit diartikan.

"Ternyata Junsu sudah besar…" ucap Jaejoong dengan nada sedih bercampur haru. Yoochun hanya bisa memutar bola matanya. Namun panggung berubah menjadi biru laut dan sukses membuatnya menoleh ke arah panggung. Disana terlihat Junsu yang berbincang-bincang dengan sang MC dan menyebutkan siapa tadi?

Changmin?!

Ada apa dengan si _beanstalk_ sampai-sampai harus dipanggil di panggung? Apakah dia benar-benar panitia?

Yoochun segera meraih ponselnya untuk mengirimkan sms pada Yunho. Jaga-jaga kalau Yunho belum 'menemukan' si Changmin yang ternyata jadi orang penitng di pentas seni ini.

 _Eoduun nae bang-an-en_

Jujur, Yoochun langsung mendongak dan menemukan Changmin dengan aura yang begitu _swag_ muncul di panggung dan melakukan gerakan yang…

Hm…

Yoochun langsung tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya. Ponsel yang menunjukkan layar ketik pesan terlupakan. Apalagi ketika Changmin melakukan _body roll_.

Seisi gedung terdiam akibat…

Oke…

Mari jelaskan satu-satu…

Di sampingnya ada segerombol anak-anak sastra yang segera membuang spanduk pendukung anak sastra dan sibuk berbincang sana sini mengenai nama si anak seni lukis yang begitu _swag_ di panggung.

 _Salmyeosi gub-ijin sognunsseob_

 _Eojireoun nareul ganjireobhyeo_

 _Chang-garo saeeo deur-eoon bich_

 _Teur-eomaggo neol chaeugo sip-eo_

Beberapa namja yang'sesuatu' segera mencari-cari di instagram mengenai 'bocah' (ya, Yoochun masih memandang Changmin sebagai bocah yang suka melakukan popping sambil berkata 'Bam!') itu. Yoochun hanya bisa menghela napas.

Ternyata bukan Cuma Junsu yang 'sudah besar'.

Jangan lupakan Jaejoong yang sibuk menggeliat demi meraih ponselnya (lagi). Oh, ternyata Yoochun tidak perlu sms Yunho kalau Jae sudah siap dengan berita HOT-nya. Tapi ujung-ujungnya Yoochun inging sekali meggesekkan mukanya di atas lantai.

"Uwah! Untuk baterainya masih banyak! Yeah!" ucap Jae sambil berselebrasi dan segera membuka aplikasi video recorder di ponselnya. Oke, dia mau merekam (dan mungkin saja akan menjadi harta karun terbaiknya mulai saat ini) penampilan di Changmin.

Namun ketika mau mengaktifkan rekamannya, muncullah getaran yang menandakan bahwa ada panggilan masuk.

"Kau sudah menemukan Chwang?" ucap Yunho panik. Dengan background suara gaduh disana, Jae yakin kalau Yunho berada di luar gedung sekarang. Tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang mendorongnya dari samping kiri. Secara reflek Jae menemukan….

Seuhyun…

Adiknya Se7en

Insta-nya TOP

Bawa kamera model terbaru…

Merekam Changmin yang sedang menari dengan seorang Noona….

"Mian, Hyung… ini mau nyari angle yang pas buat ini. Maunya mau ngetemuin Changmin ama Hyungku, tapi yaudahlah, Hyungku mungkin sudah puas dengan ini," ucap TOP sambil mengepaskan hingga ke angle yang membuat mata Jae bersinar. Yoochun bahkan ikutan nimbrung.

 _Neowa nae gaseum-e saegyeojil Heaven's day,_

 _Be my Chou-Cream yeah, Scream yeah_

 _Nal tteonal su eobsge Please take my breath away,_

 _Jigeum urin yeah, Scream yeah_

"Jae? Bukankah itu suaranya Changmin?"

Jae yang awalnya begitu terhipnotis ketika Changmin mulai membuka cardigan-nya mulai fokus kepada Yunho yang kelihatannya penuh aura tanda Tanya besar.

"Bukaa! Buka semuanya!" teriak para yeoja. Jaejoong segera membulatkan matanya yang sebesar bola ping pong menjadi sebesar bola bekel (?). Yoochun malah mulai memicingkan matanya namun akhirnya hanya menghela napas.

'Paling kalau _topless_ pemandangannya kaya belut yang meliuk-liuk di sawah tetangga'

Setidaknya itulah pemikiran Yoochun

Namun pada akhirnya Changmin malah kluget-kluget saja dengan kemeja hitamnya yang begitu menampilkan body kue lapis saking datarya (ini pemikiran Yoochun yang mulai menguap).

"Iya…. Aku menemukan Changmin sedang asyik sendiri sama para panitia…" ucap Jae dengan aura horror yang menguar sambil tersenyum evil. Yoochun lagi-lagi memutar bola matanya.

 _I'm your man ajigdo nan neoro mogmalla_

 _Nal bureuneun momjis nan neoyaman haneun gojib_

 _Idaelo make luv luv make it right make_

Namun ketika Changmin sukses melepaskan kancing kemeja hitam terakhirnya, mata Yoochun yang awalnya selalu sipit dengan lebar yang tidak sampai 3 senti malah membesar tak karuan.

Itu benaran body asli?

Itu bukan buatan kan?

Itu…

Body yang 'diharapkan' oleh Yoochun bukanlah sedatar kue lapis ataupun papan telenan di rumahnya. Yang ada hanyalah…

Maaf ralat… bukan _hanya_..

Dengan sigap Yoochun menoleh ke arah Jae yang menunjukkan kalau dirinya siap terbang ke surga.

"Jae? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"I'm _in heaven now…_ "

Yoochun hanya bisa memasang wajah shock tingkat dewa.

"Kurasa aku bakalan rebutan sama Se7en hyung…"

Dua pasang mata membelalak ke arah TOP yang memasang wajah skeptical bak menilai sesuatu. Tiba-tiba saja Jae menatap dengan pandangan tajam dan senyum setengah menantang.

"Heh…. Langkahi dulu aku, Junsu, Yoochun dan jangan lupa kakaknya, si Yunho."

Jujur, Yoochun Cuma bisa bertanya-tanya. Kenapa kok dirinya dibawa-bawa.

.

.

.

"Hey, kalau menurutmu bagaimana jika Changmin pengen punya pacar?"

"HM?"

Sang penanya hanya bisa mundur secara mental melihat sosok _duckling_ yang berubah menjadi seekor T-rex.

"Kenapa Tanya begitu?"

Oke, dia sudah bisa menyimpulkan kalau Junsu bukan tipe yang ' _friendly_ ' jika berkaitan dengan Changmin. Subyek kedua adalah kakaknya alias Kim Jaejoong.

"Minnie? Pacar? Dia sudah punya aku."

Itu apa maksudnya?!

"Changmin? Pacar? Well.. kurasa orang itu butuh pembentukan hidung baru rupanya. Minnie terlalu innosen untuk anak-anak di kampus ini."

Sabda sang kakak dari si subyek membuat sang penanya hanya bisa geleng-geleng.

"Aku? Pacar? Enggak kepikiran tuh."

Yang jadi subyeknya aja gini!

Oke, itu adalah rekaman bulan lalu. Dan Yoochun bisa memastikan kalau isinya bakalan sama ataupun bakalan lebih ekstrim lagi sekarang.

"Oh, kenapa kok kamu berangkat sendirian? Mana si Chwang?"

Yoochun segera melepaskan dirinya dari pemikiran 'bagaimana kalau Changmin punya pacar' dan mendongak. Ditemukannya yunho yang ikutan nimbrung di kantin anak teknik.

"Masuk angin."

Jaejoong berusaha menyembunyikan tawanya dengan meminum jus jeruk sedalam-dalamnya(?).

"Sudah kubilang bawa jaket ataupun syal. Tadi malam dingin sekali dan dia Cuma memakai pakaian yang seperti biasanya."

Ppfffttt…

Andaikan yunho tahu kalau penyebab Changmin masuk angin bukanlah dinginnya malah melainkan 'klimaks' show yang menampilkan Changmin beserta _high note_ –nya yang menjulang diterpa angin yang membuat rambut dan kemeja bagian belakangnya melambai-lambai.

Oke, bisa dibilang yunho gaptek karena dirinya tidak mengetahui berapa banyak fanclub yang bertebaran di internet setelah pentas tadi malam.

"Walah, masuk angin? Padahal tadi malem dia biasa-biasa aja tuh," komen Jaejoong.

Biasa gimana?! Dimananya?!

Yoochun hanya bisa memandang sinis ke arah Jaejoong yang sedang sibuk menahan tawa sambil terus menerus menyedot jus yang berada di depannya. Saking berjuangnya, dia sampai terbatuk-batuk tidak karuan.

"Aku malah enggak ketemu Changmin tadi malem," komen Junsu sambil ikut nimbrung. Jae malah memberikan tatapan mata yang tinggal segaris (?). tadi malam setelah pementasan berakhir, Jae sukses mengulek-ulek kepala Junsu dan bermuka sok sedih campur terharu mengenai sang adik yang tidak imut lagi.

Terus Changmin mau dikemanain?

Ups, Junsu hampir membentuk gesture mencurigakan akibat pemikiran itu. Untung saja cat rambut blonde yang dia pakai sudah hilang sehingga rambutnya kembali hitam. Namun wajahnya sukses menjadi trending topic di kampus.

Oh, jangan lupakan si curut yang sok nge- _swag_ tadi malem. Meskipun tidak melihat secara langsung, Junsu sempat menyaksikan para Noona di belakang panggung sibuk _swooning_ sendiri-sendiri dan berkali-kali menyebutkan kalimat ' _This is the real art!_ _From the art expert_ '.

Ahli seni…. =,=!

Changmin…..

"Ppppfftttt…..!"

Dan Junsu tidak dapat menahan tawa lagi. Tiga pasang mata memandanginya dengan aura yang sulit terdefinisikan. Selesai tertawa barulah Junsu sadar akan apa yang dia lakukan. Sambil mengatur napas, dia mulai memberikan 'kesimpulan dari cerita Jaejoong tadi malam.

"Enggak, Cuma keinget Changmin yang tadi malem lagi menikmati dunianya sendiri sambil nari kluget-kluget kaya ulet ijo yang disundul makek tusuk gigi," ucap Junsu. Kontan Yoochun ngakak.

"Bukan ulet, tapi belut…"

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

See you in the next chap…..


	5. Chapter 5

Hyung

.

.

.

Chapter 5

.

.

.

"Tuan muda.. teh herbalnya saya taruh di atas meja ya…"

"Ne…"

"Kalau begitu saya tinggal dulu ya… hari ini mau makan apa?"

Manik bambi terbuka dan menyembul dari balik selimut. Diliriknya kehadiran lain yang menyambangi kamarnya. Lalu dengan ogah-ogahan kembali ke dalam tumpukan selimut dan mengeluarkan tangan kanannya dengan maksud menolak.

"Enggak selera…"

"Ya ampun… bagaimana dengan Kimchi jiggae?"

"Enggak mau…" rengek sang tuan muda sambil berguling-guling di tumpukan selimut. Jujur, kalau bukan sedang sakit dia terlihat bak anak kecil yang mewek tidak mau bangun pagi.

"Meskipun begitu, tuan muda harus makan… biar cepat sembuh…" ucapnya sambil mengusap-usap pucuk kepala yang menyembul dari balik selimut. Dengan sedikit sentuhan, bisa diketahui kalau si tuan muda sedang keringat dingin namun tidak terlalu hangat.

"Min?!"

Tuan muda satunya pun datang. Dan kali ini membawa rombongan yang bisanya suka bikin usil di rumah. Dirinya segera keluar dari kamar majikan dan menuju ke ruang tamu. Disana dirinya melihat 4 orang yang berjalan dengan formasi yang begitu 'aneh' dna mengingatkannya pada boyband kesukaan keponakannya.

"Eh, kamarnya Min dimana?"

"Aduh, tuan sudah datang…"

"Hm. Tolong siapkan minuman dan makanan untuk mereka."

"Baiklah tuan."

3 orang yang menjadi tamu kali ini duduk-duduk di sofa. Sedangkan yang satunya sibuk mengurusi bocah ngambek yang berada di kamar. Usut punya usut, yang tiga ini merasa tidak ada yang bisa dikerjakan alias gabut (gaji buta). Dan muncullah kemampuan untuk menelusup ke dalam kamar…

"Enggak mau makan?"

"Pijeett…."

Demi Neptunus yang rebutan lautan sama Poseidon, Jaejoong dengan senang hati mijetin si Min sampe kulitnya rontok semua(?).

"Ck, manja…." Namun tangan kanan Yunho sudah memijit punggung Changmin sambil menyuruh Changmin berguling untuk mencari posisi yang wenak (?). Namun yang bikin Jaejoong, Junsu dan yoochun mangap adalah motif tulang rusuk warna merah yang berada di punggung Changmin.

Jadi tadi malem Changmin dikerokin?

Jaejoong sudah nahan tawa tingkat dewa. Junsu malah mengguncang-guncang bahu Yoochun agar tidak ngakak. Sedangkan mata Yoochun kembali jadi segaris….

"Disini Hyung… pegel…"

"Iya..iya…"

Kali ini Jaejoong mangap maksimal ketika Yunho kesulitan meraih bahu Changmin dan berujung naik ke atas ranjang dan menduduki pinggang Changmin yang sedang tertelungkup.

"Changmiiinnnn…..!" ucap Junsu dengan aura horror. Dia segera berlari dramatis demi menyelamatkan Changmin yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja itu.

"Junsu?"

"Sudah, lebih baik aku saja yang mijetin Umin! Aku takut tulang punggungnya Umin retak gara-gara Yunho-hyung!"

"YA!"

"Hyung… kok berenti mijetnya?" rengek Changmin. Sungguh, Jaejoong sudah to the max sehingga tiba-tiba saja Changmin merasakan berat karung beras menimpa punggungnya. Kali ini dia bisa merasakan susahnya jadi kuli angkut pasar besar dekat kampus.

Krek!

"UWAA!"

"Sini! Biar aku pijet!"

"Lho! Kan aku duluan yang mengajukan diri, Jae-hyung!"

"Kau diam saja, biar yang paling tua yang beraksi. Sekali-kali contoh yoochun itu lho! Dia tahu posisinya!" ucap Jaejoong yang menunjuk-nunjuk yoochun. Yang ditunjuk-tunjuk malah memasang pose berpikir tingkat keras.

" _Hm… I think Incest is hot!"_ ucap Yoochun dengan aura yang membuat horror seisi kamar. Dengan cepat Junsu segera menutup mata Changmin, Jaejoong menutup telinga kanan dan Yunho menutup telinga kiri Changmin.

"YA! Disini masih ada yang dibawah umur!"

"Aku sudah besar, Hyung!"

"Kau tetap kecil di mata kami!"

 _And the chaos is getting worse….=,=_

.

.

.

Setelah yunho berhasil mengusir para pengganggu, akhirnya Changmin bisa tidur dengan tenang. Meskipun dari tadi perutnya terasa agak perih, tapi setidaknya tiduran membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

Sebelum muncul perasaan kalau ujung ranjangnya bergerak….

Perasaan merinding mendera…

Dan sapuan nafas di lehernya…

"Changmin-ah…"

"UWA!"

"Muahahaha! Gitu aja kok takut, mana aura nge- _swag_ mu yang bikin para cewek meleleh kemarin malam?"

"Jae-hyung berisik!"

Belum satu pembawa masalah selesai menyampaikan maksud kedatangannya, muncullah hybrid dari bebek-lumba-lumba yang tiba-tiba saja joget-joget tidak jelas sambil menyanyikan sepotong dua potong lagu yang dibawakan oleh Changmin. Gerakannya yang terlihat 'hina' membuat Changmin kembali bersembunyi di balik selimut.

Sedangkan Junsu tertawa dengan penuh kepuasan.

" _Eoduun nae bang-an-en_ …." Nyanyinya dengan sok efek dramatis mellow-mellow sambil muter-muter dan kluget-kluget. Jujur, Changmin berharap kalau tiba-tiba saja muncul lubang yang besar di dekat Junsu dan akhirnya Junsu kecemplung disana.

"Hey,kurasa bukan begitu gerakannya…" ucap Yoochun sok dramatis sambil memasang pose berpikir. Tiba-tiba saja dia mendorong Junsu dari posisi 'manggung' dadakannya. Lalu tiba-tiba saja Yoochun kluget-kluget sambil berpose sok seksi plus menaik turunkan ujung kaos hitamnya.

" _Be my Chou-Cream yeah, Scream yeah…._ " Ucap Yoochun dengan nada bass-nya. Spontan Jaejoong tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dan Junsu pun ikutan berduet dengan tidak elitnya bersama Yoochun yang sama gesrek-nya.

Junsu dengan gaya sok centilnya berjalan di belakang Yoochun. Lalu Yoochun menarik pergelangan tangan Junsu dan keduanya berjoget bak orang yang kehilangan waras. Apalagi ketika Yoochun mengajak Junsu untuk bertingkah bak mbak-mbak yang jadi lawan nge-dance nya Changmin malam itu.

"Yeeeaaahhh…..yeeaahhh… oh enggak cocok kalo aku yang _high note_ ….Su, coba kamu yang nge – _high note_ kaya Changmin," ucap Yoochun sambil memutar-mutar junsu. Dan Junsu pun melakukan gerakan _wave_ yang sukses membuat Changmin makin merah mukanya.

"Kalian jahat!"

"Lhoo…. Bukankah jogetmu begini… yang kluget-kluget enggak jelas… kalo melakukan _body roll_ seharusnya tidak begitu. Kau kurang professional, nak," ucap Yoochun bak ibu-ibu yang menasihati anaknya. Changmin hanya cemberut.

"Muahahaha! Sok banget nge _swag_.. padahal pacaran aja belum pernah! Muahahaha!" ejek Junsu. Changmin cemberut. Dia pernah kok pacaran!

"Hey, mukanya menunjukkan kalau dia mau bilang kalau dia pernah pacaran!" ucap Yoochun yang duduk kembali di dekat meja belajar Changmin. Lalu tiba-tiba diraihnya sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Usut punya usut, itu adalah majalah penuh dengan gambar para gadis cantik yang sering dijadikan Changmin sebagai referensi untuk melukis ataupun menggambar sketsa. Namun kalau sudah di tangan Yoochun beda lagi fungsinya =,=.

"Omo! Minnie pernah pacaran? Wah…. Sama siapa? Kyaa… imutnya.." ucap Jaejoong yang membayangkan scene dimana Changmin malu-malu bilang sayang sama pacarnya (di kepala Jaejoong ceweknya cuma bayangan putih dengan bentuk tubuh _s body_ serta memakai dress kuning dengan muka yang ditempeli kertas bertuliskan tanda tanya besar). Sedangkan Junsu malah berdecak.

"Tentu saja, Jae-hyung gimana sih? Dengan kualitas seperti itu tentu saja dia sudah pernah pacaran… walah.. hyung…."

"Lha kamu sendiri pernah pacaran, Su-ie?"

Kali ini junsu pundung di pojokan. Sedangkan Yoochun masih sibuk dengan majalah milik Changmin. Jaejoong malah sibuk pegang-pegang bahu Changmin dengan maksud memijit. Namun pijitan Jaejoong yang sering nge-gym malah membuat changmin merasa bak dijepit oleh kepiting raksasa.

"Hus! Diem nak.. diem… biar kupijit biar sakitmu ilang… oh ya, gimana kalau dikerokin lagi? Chun, punya uang logam ga?" Tanya Jae sambil menoel-noel lengan Yoochun.

"Aku punyanya pemetik gitar yang kebawa tadi pagi."

"Yah, itu saja!"

Seketika aura horror menyelimuti pikiran Changmin. Dikerokin? Makai bahan yang begituan?

"Andwae! Hyung…tolongin!"

"Huss… ini yang kupake yang yang tumpulnya ini lhu!"

"Andwae.. Hyung! Aku mau Hyung!"

"Lha kami ini kan Hyung!" ucap Jae. Yang lain ikut angguk-angguk. Sedangkan Changmin sudah rewel dan mau bangun dari tempat tidur. Namun malah endingnya cuma bisa guling-guling di atas ranjang akibat pinggangnya di toel-toel oleh Junsu.

"Aku mau Hyung! Kalian bukan Hyung-ku!"

"Lah! Ni anak!"

Splat!

Sebuah tampolan pun mendarat di pinggang kanan Changmin yang diketahui berasal dari Jaejoong yang sudah gemes dari tadi. Lalu Junsu pun ikut ambil andil berupa mencubit pinggang kiri changmin. Kontan yang merasa teraniaya pun berguling sambil memegangi pinggangnya. Hingga sepasang tangan memegangi kedua tangannnya.

"Ya ampun. Ternyata beneran. Min, coba kau tunjukkan."

"Apaan, Yoochun-hyung?"

"Abs."

Dan dua orang lainnya pun ikut membantu Yoochun dalam perjuangan untuk menemukan 'The best and glorious part in Changmin's abs'.

"Kukira itu Cuma imitasi ternyata kamu beneran punya abs ya? Latihan dimana kok bisa punya si roti sobek beginian?" ucap si yoochun sambil menoel-noel cekungan-cekungan yang membentuk perut ala roti sobek milik changmin. Tak mau ketinggalan, Jaejoong malah sibuk mencubit salah satu abs-nya. Kontan Changmin ngamuk.

"Miiinnn… yang bener sama Hyung-Hyung… haduh punya adek kok enggak sopan ba-"

Yunho yang datang akibat pekikan _high note_ abal-abal dari yoochun pun menemukan changmin yang dikelilingi oleh 3 sahabatnya. Belum lagi Jaejoong yang kedapatan mencubit perut Changmin plus Yoochun dan Junsu yang memegangi tangan Changmin.

Suasana canggung pun muncul….

Hingga terpecahkan oleh Changmin yang tiba-tiba melompat dari tempat tidur dan berlari ke arah Yunho.

"Hhhyyyuuunnnnngggg!" ucap Changmin sambil memeluk Yunho. Ketika sudut matanya menemukan Jaejoong yang siap menyerang, dia segera berlari dan mencari perlindungan di belakang sang Hyung.

"Minnieee…. Kemarilah…" ucap Jaejoong.

"Andwae…! Hyungg! Tolongin…."

Yunho hanya bisa ber- _facepalm_ ria ketika dirinya menjadi pusat memutarnya dua orang yang sama gesreknya.

"Kau ini kenapa sih, Min?" ucap yunho.

"Itu lho- AW!"

Dan ketika Changmin fokus menjelaskan mengenai dirinya yang teraniaya, sebuah cubitan mendarat di pinggang kanannya. Kali ini pelakunya adalah yoochun dengan muka datar sok watados.

"Ini…. Kami cukup terkesima dengan adikmu yang punya abs… padahal kami yang berjuang masih belum dapet-dapet."

"Bohong, bukan begitu ceritanya… uwaaa…"

Ketika memandangi adiknya yang dikejar oleh 3 orang absurb, tiba-tiba saja Yunho mencubit perutnya sendiri.

Dan bayangan abs yang dibanggakan olehnya dulu pun menghampiri ingatannya. Hanya saja abs tersebut sudah hilang tertutup lemak.

Tanpa sadar 4 orang yang sibuk sendiri dari tadi membuat Yunho pundung di pojokan.

.

.

.

Tbc…..


	6. Chapter 6

Hyung

.

.

.

Chapter 6

.

.

.

"Hyung."

"Hm?"

"Boleh tahu gak gimana Hyung bisa kenal ama Changmin?"

"Kenapa nanya-nanya begituan, Junsu-ah?"

Junsu hanya memutar bola matanya. Kirain ketemunya dengan cara dramatis. Namun ujung-ujungnya malah makek cara yang biasa doang. Junsu bisa mencium aura-aura Jaejoong yang bisa kenal Changmin Karena udah jadi sahabat kembar siam-nya Yunho.

"Kamu piker kami sahabatan makek cara yang dramatis?"

"Mikirku gitu.."

"Mau nyari yang dramatis? Nanya aja ama Yoochun. Dia ama Changmin ketemu dengan cara yang mendayu-dayu," ucap Jaejoong sambil menyomot popcorn yang dibawa oleh Junsu. Junsu menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Paling-paling Yoochun ngira Changmin itu cewek unyu gitu… orang itu mah enggak bisa jauh-jauh ama yang namanya cewek," ucap Junsu sambil senderan di sofa depan TV rumah mereka. Jaejoong pun tertawa keras hingga menggebuk-gebuk sofa.

"Enggak kok. Enggak segitunya. Kamu pikir jiwa cassanova-nya muncul dari kecil?"

"Ya melirik dari yang kaya gituan mah kelihatannya enggak jauh-jauh dari sono. Ne, Hyungg…."

"Hm?"

"Tolong hibur aku dengan cerita absurbmu mengenai masa awal ketemu Si Umin."

"Beneran nih?"

.

.

.

 _Brash….._

 _Suara hujan terus mengguyur daerah kampus yang diisi oleh anak –anak S1. Terlihat seseorang yang awalnya memiliki harapan tinggi akan hujan yang mereda segera menciut lagi ketika tahu hujan yang dia tunggu malah makin deras. Kalau begini terus bisa-bisa dia jadi penjaga gazebo fakultas yang terkenal angker._

 _Idih,_

 _Ogah banget!_

 _Dengan baterai smartphone yang tinggal 10 persen, dirinya segera menimbang-nimbang. Kira-kira siapa yang perlu dia hubungi demi kelancaran dirinya untuk pulang._

 _Namun pesan dari whatsapp pun mengagetkannya._

" _Hoi! Kau mau tidur di kampus?"_

 _Walah, ternyata si yunho yang jadi teman sekamar kos-nya yang mengirimi pesan. Dengan cepat dirinya mengetik pesan sebagai balasan_

" _Kejebak hujan bro!"_

" _=,=!"_

 _Walah! Malah dikirimi emot merem!_

" _Kirain sudah sampai apartemen."_

" _Ya belum lah! Ini masih nungguin hujan ga berhenti-berhenti!"_

" _Woles Mas!"_

" _Siapa yang ngamuk sih!"_

" _Daritadi makek tanda seru mulu…"_

" _Situ juga makek tanda seru."_

" _Oke, aku pulang duluan. Kirain sudah di apartemen. Aku mau jaga-jaga siapa tahu atapnya bocor… enggak barengan?"_

" _Nungguin hujan aja dulu. Sana hush hush benerin atap yang jebol sana!"_

" _=,=!"_

 _Dan Jaejoong pun menunggu hujan yang masih belum berhenti-berhenti. Namun lama-lama dirinya jengah juga. Kalau begini terus gimana caranya dirinya bisa pulang dan mengerjakan tugas yang seabrek begitu?!_

 _Dan dengan cepat dirinya menekan ikon whatsapp…_

" _Yunnnnnnn…."_

" _?"_

" _Jemput dong!"_

 _Dan yang muncul adalah pesannya yang centang dua warna biru. Walah, Cuma di-read doang nih ceritanya?!_

 _10 menit berlalu…._

 _Dan ketika baterai Jaejoong tinggal 2%, muncullah sebuah pesan dari si temen sekamarnya._

" _Gue udah pulkam."_

 _Anjrit!_

 _Salahkan Yunho yang sok banget!_

 _Masak jarak rumah Cuma 10 km dari rumah harus nge kos segala!_

 _(oke, waktu itu Yunho belum boleh bawa mobil karena belum ikutan tes mengemudi kendaraan roda empat =,=!_

 _Dan usut punya usut, motornya dipake sang adik sekolah….)_

 _Jempol Jaejoong mulai sibuk menekan tuts-tuts yang tidak gemerlapan lagi akibat masuk dalam mode hemat baterai. Isinya cuma kalimat 'menguleg' kepala si Yunho yang ninggalin dirinya pulang kampung…_

 _Dan dia akhirnya menyadari kalau Yunho juga sedang mengetik…._

" _Adekku bentar lagi pulang… berangan dia aja gimana?"_

 _Jaejoong pun menyipitkan matanya…_

 _Adek…._

 _Oalah…._

 _Adeknya Yunho yang sering dibangga-banggain sama yang punya(?). yang ketika cerita di waktu perkenalan sampai si Yunho kayaknya mau muntah pelangi saking excited-nya._

 _Itu ya?_

 _Bentar-bentar…_

 _Perasaan foto profilnya Yunho di Whatsapp itu makek fotonya si adek. Jaejoong pun segera antusias karena sebentar lagi bakalan pulang di apartemen yang sejuk… (karena atapnya bocor)…. Cozy…. Dan lain lain…_

 _Dan keringat sebesar jagung pun meluncur bebas dari dahinya ketika melihat foro profil-nya Yunho. Yang ada adalah foto anak kecil umur 8 tahunan…_

" _Gimana aku bisa tahu adekmu? Aku belum pernah ketemu…=,=!"_

" _Lihat foto profilku?"_

 _Jaejoong pengen gelundingan di gazebo bak karpet gulung di sebelahnya._

" _Pokoknya enggak jauh-jauh dari itu. Aku udah sms adekku. Kisaran 5 menit lagi dia bakalan dateng. Nih nomornya kukirim sekalian ya!"_

 _Jaejoong pun menghela napas syukur. Setidaknya adeknya ada foto profilnya… jadi dia bisa tahu wajahnya karena dia yakin bentar lagi HP-nya bakalan wassalam…_

 _Ketika meng-klik foto profil adeknya Yunho…._

 _Ketika berharap akan versi gedhe-nya dari foto profil-nya Yunho…_

 _Dan yang muncul adalah…._

 _Gambar anime one piece… =,=_

 _Jaejoong pun berguling-guling beneran di lantai gazebo yang cukup dingin dan keluhannya pun membuat jangkrik-jangkrik di sekitarnya langsung kicep…_

 _Ya Tuhan… apa salah hamba kok punya kenalan yang begini-begini?_

 _Ratapnya….._

.

Junsu pun langsung tersedak popcorn yang baru saja masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Dirinya tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya kalau dirinya yang dibegituin. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya duduk dengan aura muram biru tua.

"Lanjut ga?" ucap Jaejoong dengan aura berkobar. Junsu pun manggut-manggut. Omong-omong masalah foto profilnya Changmin, sampai sekarang enggak pernah changmin memasang mukanya. Yang ada sekarang dia memasang sejenis poster yang isinya 'menerima order lukis/sketsa wajah'.

.

" _Okelah kalau gitu."_

 _Setelah menekan tombol 'send', Jaejoong tiba-tiba menerima pesan dari si adek dengan foto profil anime one piece. Sayang isinya bikin ngamuk…_

" _Noona, aku udah di depan fakultas Noona. Noona dimana?"_

 _Jujur,_

 _Jaejoong pengen nangis._

" _Aku bukan cewek! Aku cowok tulen! Aku di depan gazebo warna coklat… dari depan fakultas masuk kewat jalan yang sebelahnya ada pohon kenari-nya"_

 _Dan smartphone milik Jaejoong pun mati seketika sebelum pesan terkirim…_

 _Dan jadilah Jaejoong keluar dari persembunyiannya dan berlari ke depan fakultas. Matanya sibuk mencari sosok mencurigakan yang mirip dengan Yunho (aura karismatik overload, senyum sejuta watt serta lengan yang berotot). Sesekali mengedap-endap di dekat tiang penyangga bangunan, dirinya menemukan Kangta (anak senior yang sukanya organisasi), Siwon (di agamis yang suka ngatur acara keagamaan fakultas) dan…._

 _Sosok dengan kaos lengan panjang warna putih plus celana penuh kantong sepanjang lutut dengan warna yang sama…._

 _Jangan-jangan…_

 _Jaejoong menatap naik…_

 _Muka yang boyish…_

 _Aura imut yang kuat (sampai Siwon yang duduk-duduk di dekatnya sesekali melirik ke arah tuh bocah)._

 _Dan apa-apaan dengan menggembungkan pipi sambil terus-menerus melirik si smartphone?_

 _Jangan bilang kalau…_

 _Merasa diperhatikan, sosok boyish itu menoleh ke arahnya. Dan muncullah senyum yang bikin Jaejoong muntah pelangi…._

" _Noooonnnaaaaaa!"teriak si bocah dengan melambai-lambai tidak jelas ke arahnya plus lompat-lompat sampai Kangta manggut-manggut mengikuti tingkah si bocah._

 _Siwon terlihat mengelus dada…_

 _Dan ketika masih masuk dalam proses loading, tiba-tiba saja sebuah plastik menutupi pandangannya. Dan disitulah dirinya yang ternyata sibuk dibuntel oleh si Umin dengan jas hujan yang kegedean._

" _Ayok, Noona-yah! Aku bawa motor. Katanya tempat nge kosnya Noona deket sama tempat kos-nya Yunho-hyung…."_

 _Belum selesai Jaejoong memproses input yang ada, dirinya sudah ditarik di hadapan motor Ninja hitam yang terparkir di depan fakultas. Jujur,Jaejoong membayangkan kalau Yunho yang naik begituan tentu langsung jadi viral satu kampus…_

 _Kalau nih anak?_

 _Muka boyish…. Rambut potongan hitam cepak… senyum dengan mata kanan yang menyipit…_

 _Sungguh, Jaejoong tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana bisa Yunho memberikan motor kesayangannya sama nih bocah yang kepribadiannya kebalik gini…._

" _Ayok Jae-noona… naek!"_

.

Dan Jaejoong pun terlalu malu untuk cerita adegan selanjutnya….

Wajah Junsu pun sibuk menahan tawa hingga memerah….

Semangkuk popcorn pun terabaikan di pojokan…

Hingga tawa menggelegar pun terdengar begitu memuaskan di telinga Junsu mengingat bukan Cuma dirinya yang ketemu Changmin dengan cara yang tidak elit begituan….

Dan Jaejoong tidak perlu tahu akan hal itu…

Biarlah…

Yang penting masih ada yang lebih 'hina' dibandingkan dirinya…

Omong-omong masalah cerita gimana ketemu ama Changmin, Junsu penasaran gimana bisa si Yoochun ketemu ama Changmin.

.

.

Tbc….


End file.
